BandCest Happens
by dragonsprit
Summary: What happens when Maya admits her feelings to her bandmate and her bandmates girlfriend?


**Here is another setup story this one was inspired by a line the drummer of Flashing Midnight says to Jane when he asks about her tattoo hence the title BandCest Happens.**

 **This sets up a story that deals with a poly relationship.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the notes to keep in mind**

 **This starts the day of Degrassi's Christmas break**

 **Maya and Grace are juniors**

 **Maya broke up with Zig after she told him she was interested in someone else they are still friends**

 **Grace is dating Adam they have been together since August Adam broke up with Becky after she cheated in June.**

 **Imogen got held back but is with Fiona she never meets Jack**

 **Fiona is attending TU**

 **WhisperHug is a trio now**

 **That should cover it enjoy**

 **Chapter1 BandCest Happens**

Maya was currently walking to the gym with Grace after changing out of her yoga pants when she noticed Imogen walking towards her locker with her headphones on Maya couldn't help but stare at Imogen's custom black jeans she had a crush on both Imogen and Fiona but couldn't muster the courage to admit her feelings for the older girls for fear of rejection not to mention the fear of breaking up what many people thought was the poster couple for how to preserve a relationship while attending Degrassi.

As Maya was walking she suddenly heard Grace call out to her.

"Hey Matlin watch out!"

"You say something Grace?"

"Yeah I just saved from landing on your ass again today you almost made friends with the door again."

"Oh sorry guess I blacked out for a minute."

"No kidding you were undressing Imogen with your eyes again I swear you have bad for Imogen."

"I do not besides she has a girlfriend and I don't hit on people who are already taken."

I call bullshit you've had it bad for Imogen and Fiona for months, why else would you leave Zig and don't try to deny it I know you've called out both their names during sleepovers not to mention you yelling out both their names during your little "nightly massages after yoga a few nights ago is proof enough."

Maya cheeks became flushed just as the duo entered the gym Maya quickly pulled Grace backstage as Adam was starting to setup for the Degrassi Christmas sendoff.

"Alright fine you caught I like both of them hell I wish I could have them both toss me on my bed and fuck me stupid hell I'd give anything for one night with those two let alone the chance to be exclusive with both of them."

"Well genius congratulations you admitted the obvious you're in love with your band mate and her girlfriend."

"Okay fine I admitted it it's not like I can do anything about it anyway."

"Calm down Matlin I may be able to help you."

"How Grace how?"

"Simple you get Imogen and Fiona alone after this is over and you ask them to be polyamorous."

Maya was confused by her friend's solution.

"Hold on what the hell is polyamorous?"

"It's a committed relationship that involves more than two people it works if done with trust and understanding."

"Wait so you're telling me I can date both Imogen and Fiona and not be branded an asshole for breaking up a relationship?"

"Pretty much yeah you just have to hope they both go for it."

"Grace you're a genius."

"Whatever Matlin don't cream your panties just yet they still have to agree."

"Ew Grace did you have to be so vulgar?"

"Sorry I guess watching those college comedies with Adam and Drew wasn't such a good idea."

"Forget it I have to go finish setting up I'll see you after the set."

As Maya turned to go meet up with Imogen Adam happen to be walking backstage.

"Hey Grace what was Maya smiling about?"

"Oh nothing I just got her to admit her crush on her bandmate and her bandmates girlfriend."

"No way you got her to admit to the BandCest."

"I did she's making her move after the show."

"Grace Cardinal you are one evil genius."

"Hey I used my powers for good not evil."

"I know that's why I keep you around."

"Oh and here I was thinking you liked me for more than just my powers of persuasion." Grace said abducting Adam's lips in a tender kiss.

"I almost forgot how good you were at that you just added to the list of reasons why I like you."

"Shut up Adam and go get ready before I become the reason your set gets pulled."

"Fine I'll see you after save me a dance."

Adam left to put the finishing touches on stage while Maya setup her cello.

A few moments later Maya caught Imogen kissing Fiona in the crowd hoping that Grace's idea would work.

Once the stage was setup Drew introduced the band.

"What's up Degrassi welcome to the winter sendoff now let's get this party started right welcome our resident rockers WhisperHug."

All throughout the bands' set Maya's attention was divided between the set list and her two crushes.

Maya thankfully made it through the set without much of a problem now all she had to do was find the right time to make her move.

Maya spent her time mingling with Grace and Adam while keeping an eye on her two crushes waiting for the right time to strike luckily she was sitting just far enough from Fiona and Imogen that she could deny any allegations on the off chance she was caught.

"Maya you stare any harder both Fiona and Imogen will spontaneity combust just go over and ask them out already." Adam stated.

"Grace you told him how could you?"

"I didn't he's known for weeks now he found out on his own."

"Just ask them out Maya worse they can do is tell you no who knows you could be the first case of BandCest that actually works take a risk for once."

"Screw it I'm going in."

Maya made her way to Imogen and Fiona's table tapping Imogen to get her attention not knowing Adam and Grace were grinning like idiots knowing what was about to happen.

"Imogen Fiona sorry to interrupt I wanted to ask you guys something." Maya said breaking out in a sweat.

"Relax Maya what is it you want to ask us." Imogen asked sensing the younger girl's nervousness.

"Well before I lose my lunch I wanted you both to know that I have feelings for you and was wondering if you two would consider going on a date with me?"

Imogen and Fiona both looked at each other smiled and nodded.

Maya was about to walk away defeated when she felt herself being pulled back.

"Maya don't go." Imogen said attempting to calm Maya.

We'll do one better than take you out we'll make you our girlfriend and before you ask we've known you were into us for months but we just waited for you to make a move."

"Wait you two are serious?"

"Yes Maya we are Fiona added we'll show you." Fiona said as she planted a kiss on Maya's lips an action repeated by Imogen.

Unbeknownst to Maya Grace and Adam had tipped off Fiona a while back leading to okaying the relationship when the time came.

Maya couldn't be happier that in this case BandCest happened and it worked.


End file.
